jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bastila Shan
Bastila Shan war eine sehr ratstreue Jedi zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege, die schon als Kind in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet wurde. Sie beherrschte die seltene Kunst der Kampfmeditation, weshalb die Jedi-Meister große Hoffnungen in sie setzten. Biografie Frühe Jahre und Mandaloriansche Kriege Bastila wurde als Tochter eines Jägers, dessen Name nicht bekannt ist, und seiner Frau Helena Shan auf dem Planeten Talravin geboren. Nachdem schon recht früh ihre Stärke in der Macht festgestellt wurde, übergaben ihre Eltern Bastila an den Jedi-Orden. Wie es bei den Jedi üblich war, musste das Mädchen alle Beziehungen zu ihrer Familie aufgeben und wurde fortan in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet. Als Jahre später die Mandalorianischen Kriegen auszubrechen drohten, gehörte Bastila zu einer Gruppe von Padawanen, die Malak für den Kampfeinsatz im Äußeren Rand rekrutieren wollten. Im Gegensatz zur späteren Verbannten und vier weiteren Jedi ging Bastila nicht auf Malaks Reden ein und las ihren Mitschülern gehörig die Leviten, was jedoch keine Wirkung zeigte. Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg left|thumb|Bastila und einige [[Jedi nehmen Revan gefangen.]] Nachdem Revan und Malak nach dem Sieg über die Mandalorianer bei Malachor V als Dunkle Lords der Sith wiederkehrten, führten sie Krieg gegen die Galaktische Republik und den Jedi-Orden. Als sich ein günstige Gelegenheit ergab, gelang es einem Jedi-Einsatzteam unter der Leitung von Bastila und mit Spezialauftrag des Jedi-Rates von Dantooine, Revan auf seinem Schiff festzusetzen. Malak erkannte jedoch seine Chance und eröffnete das Feuer auf seinen ehemaligen Meister. Schwer verwundet war es Revan nur durch die Heilkräfte Bastilas möglich, dem Tod zu entgehen und wurde zur Behandlung und Regeneration nach Dantooine gebracht. Dort entschieden die Jedi-Meister, seine Erinnerung zu versiegeln und ihm eine neue Identität als republikanischer Soldat zu geben. Gefangen auf Taris Die nächste Mission führte Bastila zusammen mit dem Soldaten Carth Onasi und dem neuen Revan an Bord der Endar Spire nach Taris. Als das Schiff jedoch in den Orbit des Planeten schwenkte, wurde es von den Sith angegriffen, um Bastila zu töten. Aufgrund ihrer Kampfmeditation stellte sie eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr für Darth Malaks Herrschaftspläne dar. Captain Onasi gab den Befehl zur Evakuierung des Schiffes und schaffte Bastila als eine der ersten Besatzungsmitglieder vom Schiff. Er selbst stellte sicher, dass alle Überlebenden das Schiff rechtzeitig verlassen konnten und trat die Flucht zusammen mit Revan an. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Soldaten landete Bastilas Rettungskapsel jedoch in den Slums von Taris, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit mehrerer Parteien erregte: Zwei Swoop-Banden, die Schwarzen Vulkar und die Geheimen Bek, die Exchange sowie die auf Taris stationierten Sith begannen sofort mit Suchaktionen, wobei die Vulkar besonders erfolgreich waren. Diesen gelang es, Bastila gefangenzunehmen, die beim Aufprall ihr Lichtschwert verloren hatte. Nach einer gewissen Zeit der Rekonvaleszenz machten sich auch Carth und Revan auf die Suche nach Bastila. Dabei erfuhren sie, dass Brejik, der Anführer der Vulkar, die junge Jedi als Hauptpreis für das alljährliche Swoop-Rennen ausgesetzt hatte. Auf ihrer Suche schlossen sich den beiden die junge Twi'lek Mission Vao und ihr Wookiee-Freund Zaalbar an. Zusammen mit diesen und den Geheimen Bek gelang es Carth und Revan, am Swoop-Rennen teilnehmen zu können. Nachdem Revan den Sieg eingefahren hatte, wollte Brejik die Jedi jedoch nicht herausgeben und gab das Zeichen zum Angriff. Im folgenden Kampf gelang es Bastila, sich zu befreien und mit vereinten Kräften konnten die Vulkar besiegt werden, wobei Brejik getötet wurde. thumb|left|Bastila als Hauptpreis. Nun, da Bastila befreit war, musste die Gruppe eine Möglichkeit finden, den Planeten verlassen zu können. Zeitgleich erteilte Malak den Befehl, Taris zu bombardieren, um den Tod der Jedi zu garantieren. Das Ausrichten der Schiffe nahm jedoch einige Zeit in Anspruch. Währenddessen konnten Bastila und die Gruppe mit der Hilfe des Mandalorianers Canderous Ordo ein Schiff auftun. Nachdem sie sich mithilfe des Wartungsdroiden T3-M4 die erforderlichen Startcodes aus der Sith-Basis besorgt hatten, infiltrierten Revan und Canderous Davik Kangs Unterschlupf, um sich die Ebon Hawk anzueignen. Bevor sie jedoch das Schiff betreten konnten, wurden sie von Davik und dem Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord gestellt. In diesem Moment begann das Bombardement, sodass sich für die Gruppe die perfekte Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergab. Nach der geglückten Flucht von dem Planeten beschloss Bastila, Revan nach Dantooine zu bringen, um ihn erneut ausbilden zu lassen. Die planetare Stadt von Taris wurde durch das Bombardement völlig verwüstet. Suche nach der Sternenschmiede Auf Dantooine angekommen, begann Revan trotz einer gewissen Skepsis der Jedi-Meister erneut eine Ausbildung unter Meister Zhar Lestin. Auf Anweisung des Jedi-Rates erforschten Bastila und Revan eine alte Ruine, die sie beide in einer Vision gesehen hatten. Dort fanden sie eine unvollständige Sternenkarte, die auf die Position einer geheimnisvollen Sternenschmiede hinwies. Alarmiert von dieser Entdeckung entschlossen sich die Jedi-Meister, Bastila, Revan und den Rest der Gruppe auf die Suche nach den anderen Sternenkarten zu schicken, da sie diese als Schlüssel zu dem Ansahen, was Revan und Malak einst zu Sith-Lords hatte werden lassen. Bei der Untersuchung der gemeinsamen Visionen hatten die Meister festgestellt, dass Bastila und Revan durch eine Art Machtband verbunden waren. Dies ist wahrscheinlich entstanden, als die Jedi den sterbenden Sith-Lord durch die Macht am Leben erhielt. Aufgrund dieser Verbindung bekam Bastila den zusätzlichen Auftrag, dafür zu sorgen, dass Revan dem Pfad der Hellen Seite folgen würde. Schnell entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden eine Art Beziehung, was zu vielen erhellenden Gesprächen zwischen den beiden führte. Dabei konnten sich beide auch nicht einer gewissen sexuellen Anziehung des jeweils anderen erwehren, was Bastila zunächst eher verstörte. Um die Jedi gefangen zu nehmen oder zu töten, heuerte Darth Malak Calo Nord an, der überraschenderweise die Bombardierung von Taris überlebt hatte. Als dieser jedoch die Gruppe mithilfe einiger Schläger stellte, war er den gemeinsamen Kräften von Bastila und Revan nicht gewachsen und wurde während des Kampfes getötet. Familienbande thumb|right|Streit in der [[Anchorhead-Cantina.]] In Anchorhead auf Tatooine traf Bastila zum ersten Mal nach Jahren ihre Mutter Helena wieder, mit der sie sich noch nie sonderlich gut verstanden hatte. Die junge Jedi war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater zu immer neuen Jagden getrieben habe und sie selbst nur deshalb den Jedi überlassen hätte, um sich nicht um sie kümmern zu müssen. Bei ihrem Wiedersehen kam es zu einem Streit, der nur durch Revan geschlichtet werden konnte. In dem Gespräch teilte Helena ihrer Tochter mit, dass ihr Vater auf der Jagd nach einem Krayt-Drachen gestorben sei. Daraufhin machte Bastila ihre Mutter für seinen Tod verantwortlich und lehnte zunächst ab, nach dem Holocron ihres Vaters zu suchen. Nach einem beruhigenden Gespräch mit Revan machte sie sich immer noch widerwillig auf die Suche und fanden es im Hort des Drachens. Nun lehnte die Jedi es jedoch ab, ihrer Mutter das Holocron zu überlassen, damit sie selbst etwas hatte, um sich an ihren Vater zu erinnern. Wiederum musste erst Revan eingreifen, um die Situation zu klären und beide Frauen zu einer gegenseitigen Aussprache zu bewegen. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Helena schwer krank war, aber nicht das Geld für eine Behandlung hatte. Aus diesem Grund war ihr Ehemann auf immer gefährlichere Abenteuer gegangen, was ihm schlussendlich zum Verhängnis wurde. Erschüttert von dieser Enthüllung entschuldigte sich Bastila bei ihrer Mutter und gab ihr 500 Credits, damit sie auf Coruscant nach einem Arzt suchen konnte. Außerdem versprach sie ihr, sich nach dem Abschluss ihrer Mission mit Helena zu treffen und über alles zu reden. Durch diese Ereignisse kamen sich Bastila und Revan ein gutes Stück näher. Trotz des strengen Jedi-Kodex konnte sich auch Bastila nicht länger ihren Gefühlen für den ehemaligen Sith-Lord erwehren, sodass sie in einem Moment der Schwäche einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit ihm teilte. Daraufhin rief sie sich jedoch zur Vernunft und bat Revan, sich zunächst wieder auf ihre Mission zu konzentrieren. Versuchung Nachdem die Gruppe drei Sternenkarten gefunden hatte, stellte ihnen der ehemalige republikanische Offizier Saul Karath eine Falle, indem er die Ebon Hawk mittels eines Traktorstrahls in sein Flaggschiff Leviathan ziehen ließ. Daraufhin wurden Bastila, Revan und Carth Onasi in Energiekäfige gesperrt und von Saul Karath verhört. Um Revan zu erpressen, drohte der Admiral, Bastila zu foltern, doch der Jedi blieb standhaft und vertraute auf Bastilas Stärke. Beeindruckt von der Hartnäckigkeit seiner Gefangenen, folterte Saul sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Durch einen vorher gefassten Plan gelang es den übrigen Crewmitgliedern, Bastila, Revan und Carth aus der Folter des Admirals zu befreien. Diese machten sich sofort auf den Weg zur Brücke, um den abtrünnigen Republikaner zu stellen, wobei dieser ihnen kurz vor seinem Tod mitteilte, dass Malak bereits an Bord der Leviathan angekommen sei. Auf dem Weg zum Schiff stellte dieser sich ihnen in den Weg und klärte den ahnungslosen Revan über seine wahre Identität auf. Um Carth und dem verstörten Revan Zeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen, hielt Bastila den Sith-Lord auf und wurde von diesem gefangengenommen. Ihren Gefährten gelang jedoch die Flucht an Bord der Ebon Hawk. left|thumb|Bastila wird von [[Malak gefoltert.]] Während Revan und der Rest der Gruppe die noch fehlende Sternenkarte suchten, verschleppte Malak die gefangene Bastila nach Lehon. Dort folterte er sie in einem speziell zu diesem Zweck eingerichteten Raum im Tempel der Alten, bis er sie gebrochen hatte und sie seine Schülerin wurde. Die Schlacht von Rakata Prime Durch die nun komplette Sternenkarte erreichten kurze Zeit später auch Revan und seine Gruppe den Planeten am Rande der Unbekannten Regionen, wo sie sich zunächst mit den überlebenden Rakata beschäftigen mussten. Nachdem sie den kannibalistischen Stamm ausgeschaltet hatten, halfen die überlebenden Ältesten Revan dabei, Zugang zum Tempel zu bekommen. Obwohl die Rakata keine Begleitung gestatteten, konnten Jolee Bindo und Juhani diese jedoch davon überzeugen, ebenfalls den Tempel betreten zu dürfen. Als die drei Jedi das Tempeldach erreicht hatten, wartete dort Bastila auf sie, die sich inzwischen vollkommen von Malaks Lehren hatte vereinnahmen lassen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Revan ergriff sie jedoch die Flucht zur Sternenschmiede. Darauf gelang es dem enttäuschten Revan, das Energiedämpfungsfeld innerhalb des Systems zu deaktivieren, worauf sich dieser nach einem Signal an die republikanische Flotte ebenfalls in den Orbit begab. Mithilfe einer Staffel von Jedi geflogenen Aurek-Jägern und dem Feuerschutz der größeren Schiffe gelang auch der Ebon Hawk die Landung an Bord der Sternenschmiede. Zusammen mit der Jedi-Verstärkung kämpfte sich Revan durch die Ebenen der Raumstation, bis er in den Kartenraum gelangte, wo Bastila die Schlacht durch ihre Kampfmeditation beeinflusste. Während des folgenden Lichtschwertkampfes versuchte Revan immer wieder, ihre gute Seite anzusprechen. Nach mehreren Runden des Kampfes konnte er bis zu ihr vordringen und gestand ihr seine Liebe. Daraufhin deaktivierte er sein Lichtschwert, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er auf ihre gute Seite und Liebe zu ihm vertraute. Dies brachte Bastila schlussendlich zur Vernunft, worauf auch sie dem Jedi-Meister ihre Liebe gestand. Als sich Revan auf den Weg zur letzten Konfrontation mit Darth Malak machte, versprach Bastila mittels ihrer Kampfmeditation die Schlacht zugunsten der Republik zu beeinflussen. Nach Malaks Tod konnten Bastila und ihre Freunde ebenfalls von der Sternenschmiede fliehen, bevor diese von der republikanischen Flotte unter schweren Beschuss genommen und zerstört wurde. Im Anschluss an den Sieg über die Sith, wurde die Besatzung der Ebon Hawk von Jedi-Meister Vandar Tokare und Admiral Forn Dodonna als Helden der Republik geehrt. Folgezeit Ein Jahr nach der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede verließ Revan Bastila und seine anderen Freunde. Bevor er sich aber auf den Weg in die Unbekannten Regionen machte, gab er allen spezielle Aufträge zur Verteidigung und Stärkung der Republik, um später einer dort lauernden Bedrohung entgegenwirken zu können. Revan wusste genau, dass das, was ihm dort bevorstünde, verheerend für alle möglichen Begleiter wäre. Wie seine frühere Meisterin Kreia hinterher feststellte, hätte Bastila es nicht verstanden, wenn er ihr seine Gründe erklärt hätte. Bevor er jedoch zusammen mit HK-47 und T3-M4 an Bord der Ebon Hawk aufbrechen konnte, programmierte Bastila den Wartungsdroiden so, dass er in dem Fall, Revan nicht mehr erreichen zu können, zu ihr zurückkehren sollte, damit sie ihrem Geliebten zur Hilfe kommen könnte. Sollte T3 sie allerdings nicht finden können, hatte er den Auftrag, nach anderen Jedi zu suchen. Dies wurde etwa vier Jahre später nötig, sodass T3 die Verbannte aufsuchte. In der Zwischenzeit war der Jedi-Orden von Darth Nihilus und Darth Sion fast vollständig ausgelöscht worden, sodass nur noch wenige Meister übrig waren. Auch Bastila war der Verfolgung entkommen, da sie sich zusammen mit Carth Onasi bei der republikanischen Flotte aufhielt. Bevor die Verbannte im Jahr 3951 VSY nach der Schlacht von Telos IV nach Malachor V aufbrechen konnte, führte sie zunächst eine Unterhaltung mit Carth Onasi. Die beiden sprachen über Revan und dass der Weg der Verbannten ebenfalls in Unbekannten Regionen führen würde. Nachdem die Jedi die Citadel Station verlassen hatte, kam Bastila zu Carth. Beide fragten sich, ob die Verbannte Revan würde finden können. Über Bastila Shans weiteres Leben ist bislang nichts bekannt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten right|thumb|Bastila benutzt die [[Kampfmeditation.]] Die junge Jedi Bastila zeichnete sich durch einen starken Willen und einer ebenso intensiven Beherrschung der Macht aus. Doch dies machte sie auch leicht beeinflussbar durch die Dunkle Seite, da sie auch zur Ungeduld und einem übersteigerten Selbstbewusstsein tendierte. Während sie Revan peinlich genau auf Anzeichen seines alten Ichs beobachtete, machte sie sich selbst zu einem Angriffsziel für die Verführung durch die Dunkle Seite, was Darth Malak später als Grundlage seiner Gehirnwäsche ausnutzte. Jedoch konnte das Vertrauen und die Liebe, die Revan in sie setzte, Bastila zur Hellen Seite zurückführen, wodurch sie letztendlich aufgrund ihrer Kampfmeditation entscheidend zum Sieg über die Sith beitrug. Dies wäre nicht möglich gewesen, hätte Bastila nicht bereits vorher feste moralische Prinzipien gehabt. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte kein Lebewesen den Tod verdient, ohne vorher eine Chance zur Umkehr gehabt zu haben. Diese Einstellung rettete Revan schließlich das Leben und ermöglichte ihm die erneute Ausbildung auf Dantooine. Durch die Beziehung, die sich zwischen den beiden Jedi entwickelte, musste sie allerdings auch die Lehren des Jedi-Ordens in Frage stellen, da Revan ihr zeigte, was Gefühle bewirken können. Durch ihn war es ihr auch möglich, einen großen Teil ihrer Impulsivität abzulegen, die sie meist auf Konfrontationskurs mit ihren Gesprächspartnern brachte und von einem etwas übersteigerten Stolz zeugten. Durch Revan lernte Bastila, dass Zuhören, Abwägen und das Sich-Helfen-Lassen auch zu einer Stärke gehören, die Jedi beherrschen sollten. Als Jedi-Wächterin trug Bastila zunächst ein gelbes Lichtschwert, dass sie nach Revans Gefangennahme durch ein Doppelklingenlichtschwert ersetzte. Auch in Sachen Kleidung setzte sie sich von den übrigen Jedi ab, da sich nicht die traditionelle Robe trug sondern eine eigene Kombination bevorzugte. Ihre starke Verbindung zur Macht zeigte sich vor allem darin, dass sie trotz ihres jungen Alters die Kampfmeditation fast perfekt beherrschte, was sie zu einer extrem wertvollen Waffe für die Republik machte. Sie war dazu in der Lage, den Ausgang von Schlachten zu beeinflussen, den Willen der eigenen Streitkräfte zu beflügeln und die Gegner zu demoralisieren. Auch war es ihr möglich, den Geistestrick sogar bei Hutten anzuwenden. Ihre ohnehin außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten wurden durch das Machtband mit Revan noch zusätzlich verstärkt. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung von Bastila. *In beiden KotOR-Spielen wurde Bastila Shan im Englischen von Jennifer Hale, nach der auch ihre äußere Erscheinung angelehnt wurde, und im Deutschen von Céline Fontanges gesprochen. Letztere synchronisierte auch Prinzessin Leia in den deutschen Versionen der Spiele Rogue Squadron II und Rogue Squadron III. *Ursprünglich war für Bastilas Rolle der Name Vima Sunrider geplant. Danach sollte sie Sareth Dorn heißen und schließlich bekam sie den Namen Bastila Shan, der anfangs für die Cathar Juhani gedacht war. *Es gibt vier mögliche Nachfahren Bastilas, deren Verbindungen zu ihr jedoch noch nicht bestätigt wurden: Deena Shan, Lido Shan, Prid Shan und Zavol Shan. *Duron Qel-Droma hatte viele Jahre zuvor eine Vision von Bastila, die ihm ihre Folterung durch Malak zeigte. *Wenn man Revan im Spiel KotOR II als männlich und Sith definiert, erscheint Bastila in einem Sith-Holocron auf Korriban und nach einem Gespräch des männlichen Verbannten mit Carth Onasi erscheint sie wieder, allerdings erst nachdem der Verbannte gegangen ist. Sollte Revan als Frau beschrieben werden, kommt sie gar nicht vor. Alternatives Ende Folgt der Spieler dem Pfad der Dunklen Seite, schlägt er sich auf dem Tempeldach auf die Seite von Bastila und tötet mit ihr Jolee und Juhani. Danach kehren die beiden zur Ebon Hawk zurück. Dort schließen sich ihnen die Droiden T3-M4 und HK-47 an. Canderous folgt ihnen ebenfalls, da er Revan aufgrund seiner Taten in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen respektiert. Carth will sich den Sith nicht anschließen und flieht. Mission, die der Republik treu ergeben ist, wendet sich von Revan ab, doch Zaalbar fühlt sich auf Grund seiner Lebensschuld gezwungen, bei Revan zu bleiben. Unter Umständen kann man ihn sogar dazu zwingen, seine Freundin zu töten. Danach begeben sie sich zur Sternenschmiede, wo Bastila die Sith-Flotte mit ihrer Kampfmeditation unterstützt und Revan Darth Malak umbringt. Danach herrscht Revan wieder über die Sith mit Bastila als seiner Schülerin. Spielt man einen weiblichen Hauptcharakter, kehrt Carth am Ende des Spiels zurück, um Revan vor der dunklen Seite zu retten, wird jedoch von dieser getötet. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Shadows and Light'' Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Kategorie:Jedi-Wächter Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila en:Bastila Shan es:Bastila Shan pl:Bastila Shan pt:Bastila Shan